The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, many motor vehicles include navigation systems display interactive digital maps. Depending on the navigation system and/or user preferences, digital maps may display a variety of map content, such as topographical data, street and road data, urban transit information, traffic data, weather data, etc. Some software applications also provide point of interest (POI) data, such as requests to search for coffee shops in a certain area or requests for directions from a current location to a particular coffee shop, and display search results on the digital map.
While in some locations, such as a crowded urban environment, it may not be possible to display all POI data. However, there may be a time when a driver becomes confused, such as in a unknown city, and the need to provide certain types of POI data, such as parking lots or garages, may override the need to for other types of data displayed by the navigation system.